


Midnight Tiger

by stevesdaisy



Series: The Midnight Tiger. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF, BAMF Women, Backstory, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Inner Dialogue, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SHIELD, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, ish, layers, spans through MCU Phase 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevesdaisy/pseuds/stevesdaisy
Summary: [Steve felt a wave of emotion at hearing her reasoning behind the outburst. Marina Medici was too young to have that same look in her eyes, he wouldn’t have known about it if his eyes hadn’t met hers while she spoke about being lost. But once he observed her unique eyes, he recognized it. Loss. Tragedy. It was only a flicker, before she masked it. Something about her made his stomach curl, and flip.]Marina Medici is an agent for SHIELD. One of the bests. She's part of Strike Team Delta and she's the youngest agent to have been initiated by Fury himself. After a mission goes awry - she's put on leave and is called back only to have her first encounter with alien life, sent to the arctic to find someone they'd been searching for.She knew she was special, but special enough to be part of the Avengers? Un-fucking-thinkable.





	1. Marina Medici : Level 8.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bohemia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/356127) by Crime Scene Fairy. 



> This is my very first story. Ever! I'm nervous yet excited, I was inspired by Crime Scene Fairy's Bohemia which I read years ago. Go give that a read! However the OC is very much my own. Our story will span from Thor up until current MCU events, as I do plan on making it a series and hopefully doing AU's and one shots of what life was like for Marina Medici. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't own MCU or any characters except my own. (Although I do wish I had my very own Steve Rogers.)

**Marina Aurora de Medici Pavlovichi aka Marina Aurora Medici (Tigress, Midnight Tiger.)**

**Born c. May 24, 1989** in California. Kidnapped and taken Italy as an infant, adopted by Tony Stark as an eight year old. 

**Affiliations** **:**  Stark Industries || SHIELD || Strike Team Delta || Avengers || Nick Fury || HYDRA(brainwashed, brief time) || New SHIELD || New Avengers || Steve Rogers 

**Height** : 5'4

**Physical Appearance** : jade green and slate grey eyes, waist length dark brown hair, light olive complexion, high cheekbones, dimples, slim muscled hourglass figure, dark pink full lips, a light scar above the eyebrow(hard to miss)

** Abilities/Powers **

**-Pre-SHIELD:** star athlete, intelligence, computer science, inventor, multilingualism

- **As SHIELD agent aka Eagle Eye:** master spy and espionage expert, mix martial artist, expert marksman, extensive weapon knowledge, assassin, hacker. 

- **As Midnight Tiger:**  artificially extended life(slowed aging), peak strength, superhuman abilities, agility and speed enhancement, mental resistance, immune system boost, tiger nails, _the_ katana sword wielder, feline eye view, acrobatics, tattoo of three intertwined tiger stripes around index finger and left arm. 

- **As Inhuman/Kree's Chosen** : kinetic energy field, kinetic power, telekinesis, mindblock, illusion manipulation, psychic shield, healing of others but not self.  

** Equipment **

**Weapons/Gadgets:** Sniper rifle || multiple knives || Glock 19 || M4A1 carbine || elongating baton || two Katana swords (pure vibranium and adamantium welded together) || electric baton that elongates into a staff w/ claw and blades || self invented tracking grenades || metal marbles to harness kinetic energy for more damage || Captain America’s shield occasionally. 

**Uniform** : SHIELD’s dark grey suit || Strike Team Delta’s full combat suit in black || Stark’s Tigress suit in black or cream white.

**Threat Level:... ~~10\. Subject is hard to assess.~~ Do not underestimate. Threat level too high. ~~Hazard~~.**


	2. Chapter 1: Prochnost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiev. 2009.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Woo. This is official.  
> As always, I don't own anything in the MCU. Except for my characters.

******November 1, 2009**

“Medici, Romanoff..you’re both up in 2.” Coulson said from the co-pilot’s seat, she nodded and zipped the last of her suit all the way up. Mar looked down at the weapons strapped tightly to her sides, she double checked the hidden spots of the suit for her knives. Standing up, she made her way over to the locker and took out her sniper ‘ _The Eye_ ’ and strapped it behind her back. Romanoff was already by the quinjet’s platform. “I’ll see you down there kiddo” she said with a glint in her jade green eyes before she jumped out. Mar grabbed a parachute and slung it over her shoulders.

“Marina?” Coulson called, and Mar’s head whipped over her shoulder, ponytail flying. “This is a new mission, okay? A clean slate, so take advantage of that..alright?” he said with that sympathetic tone of voice. She swallowed and nodded, before taking a step into the open air. The adrenaline never got old, as the wind whipped past her face and she got closer to the ground, she used her right hand to pull the strap to open the parachute. She landed gently on her feet discarding the straps. Mar took the small earpiece from her pocket, and slid it into place. Tasha was by the edge of the roof they had landed on.

“ _Eagle Eye, Widow..the complex will be on the south and I’ll be dropping by the entrance in a few minutes_.” Clint spoke into their ears and they affirmed it before making their way towards the mentioned coordinates. They were on the outskirts of Kiev, and the sun was barely starting to peek over the horizon, giving off just the right amount of light whilst still keeping it dark enough for them to go unnoticed. They jumped from roof to roof until they got to a scout point. Tasha crouched under some clothes on a line. Mar followed her lead and saw that below them was the entrance to the uranium shipments. There were two guard towers and guards patrolling the entire compound.

“Ikavor sure is protected” Mar commented in a whisper, and nodded over towards the Ukrainian army jackets that covered over half the guards. “We should’ve guessed that the government would be in on this too”

“Shit. Mar I’m gonna need you to clear the towers and a path for Clint and I to go in.” Romanoff’s green eyes flickered towards her “When it’s clear, you drop and meet us at checkpoint”

“Got it Tasha” she said and looked around for the best point to set up. She unstrapped the sniper and placed it on the corner of the roof where she had good vantage and where a railing was right below. She could use that to drop quickly. Tasha had the same idea because she used the railing to drop stealthily onto level ground. Out of the shadows, Barton appeared and looked up towards Mar giving her a small thumbs up before heading in total quietness through the alley’s. Mar looked through the scope of her sniper, and aimed at the two guards in one of the towers. She pulled the trigger and the bullet went through one’s shoulder and the others neck..taking them both down swiftly. She aimed at the other tower where one guard had stood up from his seat in panic. She pulled and swallowed as it went through the side of his neck, making him drop without question. By then Barton and Tasha were out in the open shooting at guards in front of the automatic doors. Inside the compound, guards poured out and one by one they started dropping. The lockdown mode started sounding and Mar looked around through the scope, finding the keypad from where a guard was shutting the doors. _Yes_ she thought.

" _T_ _his is Eagle Eye, path is secure."_  she spoke and slung the sniper over her shoulders before sensing someone behind the linens drying, she pulled out her SOG knife(a gift from the SEAL’s) she turned right as the attacker slid from the side of a linen. Her hand went into a slashing motion across their bicep and her right foot came up to kick their stomach..sending them back into the clothes.

“ _Thank you Eagle, now we need you down here for backup."_ Barton spoke in her ear, and she heard grunts and yells between each word.

 _“On it”_ she affirmed and jumped from the roof, sliding down the railing and landing on her feet, she pulled out her gun from the thigh holster aiming it at the armed man running straight for her. She shot and kept running, the man going down with a grunt. Another came out of the compound and sent a knife straight for her face, she dodged and side kicked him. The butt of her gun came down onto his head, knocking him unconscious.

“ _Where the hell are you Mar?"_  Barton’s voice was heard in her earpiece. She ducked behind a crate and huffed out a breath.

“ _A little busy, with some henchmen. On my way though.”_ she said breathless and peeked from the side of the crate, her shot hit straight through one’s leg and he grunted.

“ _Make it quick. We need you here for backup, we can’t find the goddamn uranium.”_ he cursed with grunts in the background and she could picture Tasha’s skills taking down the enemy quickly. Mar got up quietly and pried open a crate, her face falling as she saw the content was nothing but an empty space. There was something wrong here. Just as she said that, a blast near the wall sounded and she ran out into the open area. Her gun came up to shoot at two guards who dove out of the way. She kept running until she kicked down a door and ran inside. Nothing but crates filled the huge room, and she opened more again. Again, empty.

“ _Widow, Hawkeye. This is a set up. There’s no uranium here.”_ her voice hitched and she made her way back to the door. She turned as she heard a crate shuffling behind her. A hard object came crashing down on her head and she groaned as her body hit the floor. She turned over and felt blood running down her temple. A guard stood over her with his gun trained on her head. She bent her knees and slid under his open legs quickly and jumped up sending a punch at his face when he turned around. He made a growling sound and she brought her elbow onto his back. She ran to the door but not before a shot rang out and she felt the pain explode above her hip. She gritted her teeth as her knees buckled.

 _“What the hell are you saying?”_ Tasha hissed through the comms. Mar turned back and saw the guard who had shot, she aimed at his shoulder and watched as he dropped.

 _“I found the stocking room, the crates here? All empty”_ she said through the pain, she looked down and swallowed thickly. She was losing blood quickly, if she pulled the bullet out now the flow would increase. But if she left it, there’d be damage. “ _This is a trap, we need to get to checkpoint now. I’m shot and bleeding heavily.”_  She opened the door back to the compound and was knocked back onto a crate by someone, leaving her unconscious.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered as she gained her senses back, her head was spinning and her body hurt. It was cold and musty, she could feel it. She kept her eyes half closed, to not give her status away. Her ears picked up dripping noises in the room, which meant they were underground. She looked down at the chair, and cursed mentally when she saw it was welded onto the floor. _Fucking great_. Her wrists and ankles were shackled with thick chain. Mar let out a heavy breath before opening her eyes.

“Ah, the great Marina Vasilisa de Medici Pavlovichi finally awakens” a deep accented but all too familiar voice said from the shadows. “You’re quite the sensation around Europe, did you know?” her eyes kept fixed on a point in front of her. “There were rumors of your untold beauty. But I never thought you’d be this dazzling.” her jaw clenched. “All that talk never did you justice, it’s such a shame you’ve allied yourself with the wrong side.” The boots started toward her, and she flicked her eyes up. The uniform glistened under the harsh light as it came into view. The sinister smile appeared on the merc’s face. Ikavor. He leveled down until his harsh green eyes met her own “Not a talker are you? Whore.”

Mar narrowed her own and spit in his face. “Fuck off.”

He laughed harshly before wiping the spit off with his hand. His fist raised and came down on her own cheek. She grunted. He stepped back. “A fine addition you will be to us. Doctor Strucker, Whitehall. You can begin administering and preparing.” and in a flash, he was out the door. _Holy shit, this was bad_. Strucker had been kicked out of SHIELD for inhumane treatment of patients and he’d been experimenting to replicate Dr. Erskine’s super soldier formula. She started breathing deeply as the pain in her abdomen exploded. She gritted her teeth and concentrated on breathing.

Two sets of footsteps walked into the room and she made out the familiar face, with weathered features and dark evil eyes. Behind him a white haired man with glasses appeared. He looked like evil Anderson Cooper. His eyes made her skin crawl, leaving her unsettled. She’d seen that man before. And the anxiety in her peaked.

“Agent Medici, what a pleasure to see you again” Strucker chirped in a too sweet tone. He had a syringe in his hand.  

“Wish I could say the same for you.” she hissed. He turned her right arm and she used her current situation to somehow free her arm from his hand. “You’re going to regret ever crossing me Strucker.” she bit out.

Von Strucker looked towards ‘Whitehall’ and they both laughed, leaving her stomach unsettled. She glared daggers at them nonetheless, and then the white haired doctor grabbed her arm harshly. This left her entire vein exposed and she willed that the training she had would help her with whatever they were injecting her with. Strucker inserted the needle into her arm with a pinch, emptying the light orange substance to her system. “Welcome to Project Midnight Tiger.”                              

“It’s an honor to have you here” Whitehall said in a smooth voice, her insides felt cold. Mar blinked and the room was spinning, everything out of focus and lethargic. ‘ _Prochnost’_ was the last word that ran through her mind as she took one last glance at the doctors who were smiling down cruelly, before passing out..

* * *

Romanoff and Barton made their way to the checkpoint, maneuvering around dropped bodies.

“ _Coulson, we need an extraction at checkpoint. NOW.”_ Barton growled into the comms. He turned and fired an arrow at one of the incoming guards. Romanoff huffed as she roundhoused one coming out behind a crate.

“ _Are you on your way with the products?”_ Coulson spoke into their comms, and Barton grit his teeth.

“ _No. It was all a distraction of some sort. Eagle discovered nothing but empty crates, and she must be at checkpoint.”_ Romanoff voiced over her shot.

“ _That’s negative, we can’t locate her tracker.”_ Coulson supplied. Barton and Romanoff looked at each other in panic “ _You don’t think-”_

 _“Yes. Fuck. We need a scout team here. Now”_ Romanoff shook her head and they turned back “ _No building goes unsearched.”_ This was bad.

The two assassins ran to the building with the kicked down door. Crates filled the room but there was nothing in there. Barton picked up something from the ground. A sniper.

“Tasha, she’s gone. This was a setup” he said, and Romanoff let out a sad sigh.

“You...re right…” a smug voice spoke from behind a crate. They both whipped around and looked down at the bleeding guard. “You..all walked..into a trap...and it was lovely...Marina Medici..isn..t here..anymore..and you won’t...find..he-r”

Romanoff made her way over and slammed the guy into the ground. “Where did they take her.” she questioned angrily. The man laughed and his mouth started foaming.

“Take..one head..two more shall take its place.” the man hissed and took his last breath. “Hail….Hydra” he gurgled before slumping to the ground. Barton and Romanoff looked at each other wide eyed.

“Oh boy”

* * *

“ _Sir, the medical room is prepped. Five surgeons are ready to begin the process.”_

_“You will make sure she lives, you know the boss will be unhappy if the Medici is not among his ranks”_

_“Bring out the Soldier. It’s time”_

_“Kiev, eighty nine, one, initiative, ice, omen, soldier, five. ”_

* * *

**April 29, 2010**

In between her slips back into consciousness she thought she heard the echoing of gunshots. And there might’ve been a body thudding next to her. It wasn’t until she felt the tube attached to her vein snap and someone sitting her up. “Marina.” the voice was doubled and loud, it hurt her ears. “Marina, wake up. Focus your eyes on me” Clint. She’d been here for hours, and had finally given up. He placed his hands on either side of her drooping head, she blinked slowly..the lights too much for her sensitive eyes.

“Hurts..” she whined and shut her eyes closed. “Jus-s-t in ti-me thou-though, was in here..for hou-hours.” There was a sharp intake of breath before a soft ‘No’ was heard from the corner of the room.

“We’re here. We need to go now, okay Mar?” Barton said and snapped his fingers, until her eyes opened. Two sets of arms pulled her to her feet and the weakness she felt, made her knees give out. A slender arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her up. Her listless eyes turned to the side and caught site of long dark red curls. _Tasha_ . “ _Coulson, we found her. Tell the team to stop the sweep and we’ll meet you at extraction point, also have a medical team ready. And Cortez.”_  Romanoff turned to Barton. “Cover us” Mar tried to focus on making sure her knees didn’t give out. With that they left the room that was still fuzzy in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it so far and please give kudos and/or constructive criticism! (Kind comments also welcome hehe.)


End file.
